


It's 2012 and Nothing Hurts

by IceSapphireSerpent



Series: 2012 AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Buckle up kids, Deaf Clint Barton, Fix-It, Found Family, Happy Ending, Humor, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, We're about to have a wild time, and heart, but it’s not gonna happen instantly, its not gonna take a hundred thousand words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphireSerpent/pseuds/IceSapphireSerpent
Summary: The alternate timeline was not erased, even after replacing the stones, too much had been changed. So what happened to them exactly?---------------"We're not 'a main reality'? What the hell does that even mean?" Steve kept his voice even though his hands shook.Even without seeing the stranger's face he could tell they were smiling. "It means that we can make it right, Cap."





	1. As the Midgardians say More Espresso... (Avenger's Tower 2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Endgame sure fucked me up. So this fic is about that other reality, and them getting their happy ending. Pairings for the most part are not decided yet so drop in the comments who you thing should get together and be... Endgame! Yeah yeah too soon I know.
> 
> (Thorki is completely off the table no incest in my house)

Steve and Tony sat in Tony’s brand new workshop. The penthouse was still a wreck from earlier that day, and no one wanted to accidentally rest on some glass. God knows they’re already covered in enough cuts as is.

“Okay so, I’m not the only one confused here right?” Tony put down his magnifying glass, his dissected arc reactor sitting on the table. “This whole day has been weird as shit.”

“Says the guy who didn’t fight himself.” Steve is sitting at another table rubbing at his side.

Natasha walks in and shoves a bag of ice into his hands. “You’re such a whiner.”

“You know back in my day we respected our elders.” He almost chuckles, but finishes his statement with a wince. “Besides, I hit harder than your average joe.”

The ‘Battle of New York’ had left everyone pretty drained. After getting food and getting Loki locked up they thought the hard part was over with. Then, Tony had a random heart attack, the tesseract moved on its own, Hulk scared a bunch of personnel, and in the chaos Loki slips away. Not ten minutes later Steve runs in covered in more bruises saying he got his ass beat by his own ass… Yep, Tony really needs to cut out dairy. Must be a food regulation issue.

“So we’re renouncing logic now?” Tony asked.

Steve pressed the icepack into his side. “Look Tony we fought aliens today. I’m not sure how our view of logic holds anymore. Besides, no matter how clever Loki is this man fought just like me. Same weak spots, same way of throwing the shield, same strategies. I don’t think it was him.”

 “It has to be Loki, there’s no other explanation.”

“Considering other Steve and other Tony were here before Loki escaped I don’t think that’s the case.” Clint said leaning on the doorway.

Tony jumped. “Jesus fucking Christ Barton. Do we have a bell for you?”

“I tried. He always gets it stuck on a fence.” Natasha walked over. “I thought you were in medical.”

“Yeah well, time travelers seemed more important.” Everyone froze and turned their eyes to Clint. “Seriously, you guys need to see this shit.”

* * *

 

Time Travelers. Actual fucking time travelers. On screen the doppelgangers slid right under their radar, until other/future Steve ran into their Steve. God Tony wanted a drink. This day just kept going.

“Oh god I get wrinkles.” Tony mumbled into the keyboard.

Natasha pulled lightly on his shoulder. “You already have wrinkles Tony.”

He raised his head squinting at her. “You take that back.”

  

Clint’s eyes followed the looping videos on both screens, darting back and forth. “I can’t believe how much they talked about Steve’s ass.”

Steve let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. “Can we focus on the assignment, Barton?”

“In the future do we just wax poetic on Steve’s ass?”

“Barton.”

“Maybe we were so proud to remove the stick from it.” 

“Maybe I just don’t think you guys are fun. You ever think about that?”

 

The pile of blankets and pillows on the floor groaned before Bruce stuck his head out. “Can you guys stop yelling? It’s stressing me out.” He blinked a few times before bringing up a hand to rub at his eyes. “Where’s the other blond guy? The tool guy?”

“Hey,” Natasha tapped Bruce’s arm with her foot. “It’s fine. Thor’s just getting some air. Go back to your nap.”

It really wasn’t fine. After losing Loki again Thor was upset. Really upset. Tony’s always been an only child so his only frame of reference is his relationship with Rhodey. But Tony couldn’t imagine how wrecked he would be playing this cat and mouse game those two had going on.

“Anyone going after God of War?” Tony asked. 

Silence.

“Guess I drew the short stick.”

As he was heading out Nat called, “Can you pick up some takeout while you’re out?”

“If you’re taking orders,” Clint snarked, “I want a caramel frap from Starbucks.”

Tony flipped them off.

* * *

 

Thor was not at a bar, which was good. What was not good was the building mountain of espresso cups he was pounding out at the counter.

They were in public so Tony kept his charismatic airs on, but approached Thor with caution. “Hey buddy, what’s going on?”

“Well,” Thor responded, his voice undercut with unshed tears. “I fought my brother again, I lost him and the tesseract, and I’ve only now just realized none of this was his fault. According to Eric day drinking is frowned upon here so…espresso.”

Thor downed and crushed another cup as Tony slid into the seat next to him. “What do you mean ‘not his fault’, the guy leveled most of New York.”

“The SHIELD agents. They said the scepter’s victims had unnaturally blue eyes.” Thor struggled to hold back the tears. “My brother’s eyes. They’ve always been green our entire lives. But every time I’ve seen him here his eyes were blue.”

Tony was not good at his own feelings much less comforting someone else. He shouldn’t be the one here with Thor. But then again between Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Mr. WWII, were any of them good at this?

“Look Thor,” Tony tentatively set a hand on his shoulder. “Your brother is the literal father of lies. Maybe he faked it?”

“That’s not all of it though. This entire mess, this isn’t how Loki does things. He’s the God of Trickery, and the whole Battle of New York was extremely out of character. He’d never plan something so obvious and loud. Loki plans can take years to form and execute, and it always takes place in the shadows.”

The barista set down another shot, but Thor didn’t reach for it. “He’s my little brother. I’m supposed to protect him.”

Tony squeezed his shoulder. “Come on big guy. Let’s go.”

Thor nodded and stood up, only to collapse onto Tony. 

“Okay! Little help? Jesus how dense are your muscles He-Man?” Even with his intense weight lifting regimen Tony was struggling under the god’s weight.

Thor’s eyes were barely keeping open. “I feel funny.”

“That’s because you just had,” Tony looked to the barista.

“Twenty two.” She answered continuing to collect the small cups.

Tony tightened his grip on Thor. “Twenty-two espressos? Yep I’m calling the team there’s no way you don’t need a medic right now.”

Thor shrugged off Tony’s hold and staggered towards the door. “I’m fine you don’t need to- to call the-” The rest was lost in a mutter as Thor crashed to the ground.

 

“Well shit.”


	2. Neither Here Nor There Location: ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someth-987599825375744
> 
> Something is 67563952954
> 
> Something is wron+=****@@#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't count this as chapter 2, that will come soon. I see this as an informative teaser scene. Hope you guys enjoy. Still looking for feedback on pairings. I want as many opinions as possible.

“Ow, okay. What the fuck just happened?” In a black void of a room, Fade started to pick themselves off the semi-existent floor. Even after six years they still had no idea what this in between place really was.

Sitting up took more effort than it should. That earthquake, or just quake since there was no earth here, really left its mark on them. Thankfully the In-Between seemed to take mercy on them pulling up a blue holographic screen right in front of them.

“Oh shit.” The screen had never had red flashing warnings before.

Fade tapped around the interface trying to access the damage. As soon as the data was pulled up cracks formed across the surface. “Stop that you’re not even glass!”

On the screen was ‘Earth Reality #199999’. No deviant reality number in front of it. Just ‘Earth #199999’. Fade pulled up the video feed. And promptly wished they hadn’t. Seriously??? 

 

 

Well there was nothing they could do to stop that Steve Rogers from going back and making things worse. Fade couldn’t interfere with any of the core realities even if they were causing splits. But the reality the 199999 Avengers created. That Fade could really get their hands into.

“Show me what I need to know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone doesn't know Earth 199999 is the MCU. Basically Fade just watched the time travel shenanigans and then Steve going back in time at the end.


	3. The Pain Will Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have a much needed talk and Tony starts to realize that maybe he himself is not as callous as everyone makes him out to be.

Thor didn’t wake up until they were back in the tower. Fortunately a ‘semi-casual’ meeting space, as Pepper liked to call them, was furnished well enough that they all could camp out there. Steve and Natasha dropped Thor on the plush couch forcing Bruce to relocate.

He watched them lower Thor shifting the blanket on his own shoulders. “What the hell happened to him?”

“The caffeine gods were not kind to him.” Clint said stuffing a pillow under Thor’s head. He reached out toward Bruce for his blanket.

Bruce just looked down at his hand. “You really want to do that?”

Clint retracted his hand and Natasha rolled her eyes. “If you two are done I’m actually going to do something useful.”

She walked up to Tony who was standing to the side holding two drinks. He had followed them up into the tower and hadn’t lifted a hand to help. It wasn’t like he owed them, in fact he left them the easy part. Besides they were the ones who insisted he went to Thor to begin with. He liked Thor well enough, but comforting? Overall they did Thor dirty sending him in, and he would have protested if he didn’t see how shaken Steve and Clint were. Bruce was asleep and Nat was a liar for a living so he got why it was him. Tony was just, not concerned he’s not that invested in a stranger, worried? He had a gut feeling Thor wasn’t okay. Tony was King of Not Okay he’d know.

“If you weren’t going to help you could’ve at least been a good errand boy.” She reached for one of the drinks and frowned when he pulled back.

“Ah ah ah itsy bitsy.” He wagged a finger at her. “These are for me and Bruce. You know the only non-demanding team mate? And besides I’m pretty sure you just said you were going to do something useful.”

“I’m keeping your ego in check Stark.” She was handing the tea over to Bruce before Tony even realized she took it. “It’s one of the greatest services to the world I could give.”

“Hey be nice to him.” Bruce grumbled holding his tea close to his chest. “He just saved the world’s collective asses today.”

Steve walked over to bump shoulders with Tony. “I’ll say. He was more deserving of that ego than we knew.”

“No.” Tony moved away from the three of them and sat of the armrest of the sofa. “If I wanted to be blindingly admired for how amazing I am I would be at M.I.T. talking to the freshmen. And besides, anyone could have laid on that wire for the glory. I just got there first.” He took a sip of his coffee and gave a wildly exaggerated sigh. “Good, espresso. Anyway, you lot snoozed on it so I got the spotlight. No need to act like good sports I know you’re all jealous.”

Steve clenched his jaw slightly. “Can’t you just take a compliment?”

Natasha tilted her head slightly. “I would be close to impressed if that whole thing was filled with espresso shots.”

“Only close?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You should see how much Clint- Steve where are you going?” Natasha stops mid-sentence to turn her attention to Cap.

He was already halfway out the door, but he stopped. “I was just going to turn in. Big day today I’m kind of winded.” 

The others let him go without much of a fuss, but Tony saw the turmoil in his eyes. It’s really going to be like that isn’t it? Why is everyone so shit at this that he seems like the warm person? He’ll be able to follow without anyone saying anything about it at least. They know that much.

Everyone gets settled in. JARVIS had the foresight to order blow up mattresses and bedding. Tony also put in a grocery order that would make an NFL team’s post-game dinner look like snack. Thor woke up for a few minutes, but he wasn’t as energetic as normal.

“Why does my face hurt?” Thor asked prodding his own cheek.

Natasha pulled his hand away. “Because you fell on it.”

“Oh.” He finally looked around. “Hey guys! Did you know you have this great drink, its bitter but it’s really worth it-”

“It's worthy you say?” Clint snickered as Natasha leaned against him.

Tony used that chance to stroll to the elevators. Steve hadn’t come back after his solitary hour, and Tony was being a terrible host if he let this continue.

“All right J. Take me to him.”

“As you wish sir.” The elevator rose to the penthouse. “He’s in no danger, but he is sitting on the landing deck.”

“Thanks, J. Make sure the others set up a spot for him. And bust out some of the candy I ordered. Grandpa is gonna get a kick out of Pop Rocks.” He stepped out of the elevator tuning out J’s confirmation.

The glass shards were still everywhere, and it was like playing hopscotch just to make it to Steve’s side. He was sitting on the edge of the landing swinging his legs as he looked out over New York.

Tony stood by his side in silence for a moment. “She’s something isn’t she?”

Steve didn’t move or speak. For several minutes the only sound was the wind.

Tony dropped down to sit on the edge with him. “What’s this about big guy?”

Steve’s eyes were glassy. “You know Buck was afraid of heights?”

He looked at Tony, and Tony shook his head.

“His father joined the military,” Steve choked out the words. “Jumped out of a plane. His chute didn’t deploy. Bucky was scared shitless after that.”

Shoulders shaking, curling in on himself Steve looked so small. “And then the train…” He broke down. Just loud sobs and gasping breathes and full body tremors of grief.

Tony pulled him into his arms and squeezed him tight. He didn’t know much about this, but he knew what he needed after his mother passed. The harder Steve shook the harder Tony pulled him in. He knew what words he needed to hear after Yinsen. “You did what you could.”

“He- he said, -- follow me anywhere. He followed me to his,” the rest was lost in tears as Steve held onto Tony with all he had left in him. 

“Steve, he was your best friend. His decision to follow you was his choice. I’m sure he never regretted a second of it, and I’m sure he’d be pissed as hell if you did.” Tony pulled back just enough to look in Steve’s eyes. “‘We only get so much time with the people we love, we never know when we’ll part with them. So we have to make a chose everyday what we do with our time. Who we spend it with, who we surround ourselves with is the ultimate choice we can take.’”

Steve’s red eyes widened in awe. “You know Peggie?”

Tony’s mouth rose in a bittersweet half smile. “Yeah, I know my Aunt Peggie. It’s what she told me after my parents’ funeral.”

“I heard,” Steve said. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Steve looked at him for a moment. “I’m sorry if this comes across poorly but, you really are nothing like Howard.”

“Really?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Steve nodded. “Howard was generous don’t get me wrong, but I would never do this in front of him. With him I always felt like I had to be perfect. To be worthy of what he and Dr. Erskine did to me. He always seemed to look down on emotions. It was a lot of pressure.”

“No shit, huh?” Tony held back a chuckle. “My whole childhood he used you as the golden example. But I guess he was hard on everyone around him.”

They both went back to looking out over the city, watching as sunlight started to dance away and streetlights burst into being. Tony let his arm rest across Steve’s shoulders.

“Bucky’s alive.” Steve let his eyes continue tracing Manhattan streets. “The other me told me he’s alive and I know what I sound like when I lie. It’s the truth.”

 Tony laid back on the landing pad bracing his head with his arms. “Guess we better find him then.”

Steve focused on him. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Steve did not look as convinced as Tony had hoped for. “We’re a team right? Besides, Thor is looking for his brother too. No telling what Frosty is going to do with his scepter and the cube. I can invent a few new search algorithms and bring the lost boys home.”

Steve smiled. “Okay.”

“Great.” Tony leapt up before falling into a stagger. “Jesus, I’m getting old.”

Steve stood and wrapped an arm around him. “Come on Shellhead. Let’s get you into bed.”

Tony shot him a glare. “Shellhead? Are you serious?”

“It’s a nickname.” Steve walked them toward the elevator. “In The Howlies everyone had one.”

“What were you..Winghead?” Tony asked sarcastically.

“Very original Tony.” Steve laughed.

“Oh hush you. Just give me time and I’ll give you a really good one.” The two stepped inside and JARVIS silently whisked them to the community floor.

“I actually like it.” Steve said. “It could grow on me.”

“Redbull would probably do it.” At Steve’s look of confusion Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s a reference.”

The room was completely re-arranged to allow for a mega bed out of the several mattresses everyone had. On mega bed was a mountain of pillows, snacks, and lounging Avengers. Natasha was wearing Iron Man helmet covered pants and a t-shirt with a vintage Captain America style that was way too big. Clint was wearing shorts and a shirt with a broken gingerbread man that said “oh snap!”. Thor was wearing a very nice looking nightgown, and Bruce was wearing some of Tony’s clothes. Nat was shuffling a deck of cards in the middle of the bed the others gathered around.

“Well, well, well.” Tony said stepping out from under Steve’s arm. “Honey, I think the kids are up past their bed time.”

Clint playfully flipped Tony off. “Yeah sweetheart I can see you can still shoot*. Papa’s very proud.”

Natasha smiled at them and tossed a packet at Steve. “We were waiting on you two.”

Steve looked at the Pop Rocks and just shrugged before pouring them into his mouth. “AH!”

Yep. Tonight might be okay. Tomorrow was going to be its own monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I heard that the story behind the middle finger is that there was a war. And the enemy kept capturing archers and cutting off their middle fingers so they couldn't draw a bow. So in defiance archers would show their middle fingers. Idk if it's true but I like the story. Also we'll get into Clint being deaf in the next chapter. I promise I did not forget about him.
> 
> Bucky being afraid of heights is canon in the comics and I think it was in the movies though unsaid. It makes Bucky's comment after he looked down the ravine about Steve getting revenge make much more sense. It also makes his fall all the more heartbreaking.
> 
> Also Natasha wears ugly avengers merch you cannot take that from me.


	4. Wounds Weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything hits home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't drop this I promise. I just got bitten by a plot bunny and now I've got another story going on in the background (and that one's actually beta-ed which is cool). But I will be putting my focus only on these two stories and not running away with a coffee shop au or something. So updating should be more frequent. Also plot will be occurring in coming chapters. I just have to get the ground work down you know? Feedback is great if you can give it.
> 
> Writing Tumblr: IceSapphireSerpent  
> Tumblr with superhero content(long story): superherogarbage

It’s cold. He hasn’t been warm since Afghanistan. His heart sluggishly beating in his chest, unable to keep him heated. He’s always lacked warmth. He never knew cold before this. His heart is banging like a metal bands drum, but its not enough. He can feel the ice creeping up on him. He can’t see anything. There’s nothing, but blinding stars and drowning space. He feels like the start of the drop on a rollercoaster. He’s falling. Fuck he’s dying. He can feel it. His heart is slowing and he can’t breathe. Fuck it’s worse than the water boarding. He can’t breathe he can’t breathe he can’t

“Tony.”

Nat?

“Tony you’re safe. You’re in your bed.”

It’s dim when he opens his eyes. A warm glow outlining the concerned faces of his team. They’re deadly pale and silent as the grave. Tony’s gasping breaths seemed like a scream in the quiet.

Words. He has to. “I. Um.” He blinked and swallowed. “Water?”

Nat nodded and Clint stood to go over to the kitchenette in the corner.

Tony wanted to claw off his own skin. They’re all focused on him. Sure not all of them are looking, Bruce is the only one staring, but Tony can feel their attention on his skin like a three degree sun burn. He can breathe, but it still feels restricted.

Thor and Steve aren’t looking at him, but there’s a stillness to them. Maybe they’re thinking of fellow soldiers that deserved to freak out. Tony was a pampered rich boy, he didn’t need anyone to hold his hand.

Natasha holds his gaze as much as she can. Talking to him in that fake calm and demure way she has. Tony wonders if the way they go through life faking is similar. He really wants a drink.

Clint pressed the glass into his hand before settling down on the bed. “Do you want talk?”

Tony shakes his head.

“What do you need Tony?” Steve asked.

“TV.” Tony spat out scrambling for something. “There’s a show-”

A miracle happened and JARVIS flicked on the flat screen. “I believe sir is referring to ‘How It’s Made’.”

“I’m pretty sure you could host this show.” Bruce said.

“Want any junk food?” Natasha asked. “I always do.”

Tony nodded not taking his eyes off the screen. In the corner of his vision he could see everyone grouping loosely around him as Nat went on a quest for calories.

Maybe they liked him more than he thought.

* * *

 

Clint finds Nat in the first place he looks. “I know you love organization, but you have got to stop spending time in offices.”

Nat smiled up at him from the spinning chair stilling the rocking with her foot. “Invasions leave a lot of paperwork. Especially when it comes to that dirty move the council pulled. If the public gets a hold of it...”

“I’m not a baby agent anymore Nat you don’t need to spell it out for me.” Clint stepped up sliding into the closest chair.

Nat shot him a look before shuffling some papers around. “Well, according to Coulson when it came to Thor you’re still taking in puppies with teeth too sharp for you to handle.”

“Okay first off, you just called yourself a puppy. I’m not letting that go. Second, I told Coulson to call it. I was not picking Thor. Coulson said he was calling the next loose cannon and- you’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

Nat bit her lip to stifle a laugh. “What makes you think that.”

Clint reached out and Nat passed him a few documents. They had worked together so long they even split paperwork. “I miss him too.”

Natasha didn’t look up.

“And I know it took everything in you to open up to him and me. And I know that you care about these guys. You don’t have to be open with them, just don’t be such a dick?”

“I wasn’t a dick to Tony this morning.” Nat said.

“You already like Tony, and you were a little rough yesterday.” Clint pointed out. “I’m not saying you can’t rib him it was just a little much.”

Nat put her arms on the table and rested her head. She kept her head turned toward Clint. He may have hearing aids, but you could never be sure if they were working at 100%. “I know.”

Clint rubbed at her shoulder. “You have down time right now. Cap is down with Tony and Bruce in the lab. Tony’s working on facial recognition for our two Waldos and Bruce is trying to locate the tesseract.”

 “Why is Steve down there?”

“Oh you’ll love this,” Clint smiled. “Steve is drawing the two of them. Apparently they have an interesting dynamic that comes through their motions or something like that. I don’t get why he’d draw those nerds when I’m right here but-”

Natasha kicked out at him with no real force. “Shut up!”

Clint laughed and scooted out of ‘harm’s way’. “A fight! We shall battle to the death!”

Papers fly as Nat strikes out with her artillery, but half of them flutter to the ground before they can reach their target. In the chaos Clint hooks a foot around the chairs base and drags her from the table and her piles of ammunition.

For a few minutes they have fun. They don’t talk about the shakes Clint has been hiding since Loki. Even though they both know about them. They don’t talk about losing Coulson. Even with it burning a hole in their chests. They’re good spies, even when being a good spy means burying the hurt.

They prefer it to a slip up. Mistakes could mean they’ll end up burying each other. And what is pain but the most fatal distraction?


End file.
